The Aftermath of Revenge
by theblackwinds
Summary: Heather has finally killed Claudia and now must make the trek home. But how does it all end from there? A fairly short story detailing events during and after Silent Hill.


Disclaimer: No, I dont own silent hill, and if I did, i'd party all over again for owning this game. Cause it's awesome.  
All this is copyright Konami, the lucky people.

AN: My idea was "what happened after Silent Hill 3?" and "What if Vincent survived?" This is the result, chapter 1. Chapter updates will be sporadic.

Lakeside Amusement Park was just as dark as ever, but the steel, rust covered grating had been replaced with asphalt and the place, while deserted, looked entirely normal. Heather and Douglas had just laughed a bit and started a bit of small talk before converging on the difficult task of actually getting him out of here. "Oh man...we hadn't thought about that," Heather said. "And I don't think I can get you out of here by myself. Your car is all the way in the motel, and thats a long walk dragging you along," she stated, before throwing her arms out at her sides, "and I doubt I have the stamina to do that."

"This is an amusement park..." groaned Douglas, a fresh jolt of pain coming from the leg that a Closer inflicted upon him while Claudia distracted him, "so do they have wheelchairs?" Heather glanced around. "Um...I only saw wheelchairs at the hospital or at the mall. And they didn't look usable," she mused, remembering one busted up just as she found a submachine gun. Then they heard the slight grating noise of movement. It was shuffling. The breathing was labored, but rythmic. Whatever it was, it wasn't big, but Heather and Douglas both pointed their guns at the gate, which slowly opened. Heather couldn't belive her eyes.

"Vincent!?"

He grinned, half pained and half amused. His shirt was off; he had bandaged himself up with a first aid kit. His hair was messy as well, but he kept his glasses adjusted. "Ello Heather. Douglas." He nodded toward the equally injured man. "But...you were stabbed...and...in the heart...and..." Heather rambled on before Vincent held up a hand. "Lucky for me, she missed vitals. It was the sheer shock of being stabbed that kept me on the ground. When she stabbed my back, she missed my kidneys...at least I think she did. When she stabbed my front, she hit between the lung and liver... It just really hurts to move, so I doubt im internally injured. She had a small knife, but DAMN if it didn't hurt to pull the sumbitch out," he chuckled. "I only got here on foot because of an Ampoule. Im glad I caught you guys before you did anything stupid."

Douglas asked why. "Because, I managed to catch what you guys were saying. You're not the only one with a car...which was how I managed to get to Silent Hill in the first place." Heather nearly fell over from the sheer obviousness of it; how else could Vincent have gotten to Silent Hill? It took nearly an hour by car. "It was sheer dumb luck that I survived to meet you back in that library, but for the most part the car I had kept me safe...and plowed a few monsters over. Can you drag Douglas here a few blocks?" He inquired. Heather looked at Douglas, and said "I'd drag the old fool the whole way if I had to."

"Splendid."

Douglas motioned to Heather when Vincent took a quick look around. "Sure we should trust him?"

"Eh, the deed is done. I killed god and Claudia for him, so he owes me big. Either way im his... I think "friend" is a good enough term in the end, and we're hard pressed for help."

"Heh. Guess you're right." He let out a sigh. "Either way, I'll be alot happier the moment we leave this rathole of a town."

"You and me both, Douglas. I got a life to rebuild." Douglas paused for a moment. "Heh, don't suppose you want an 'old fool' to keep you company?" Heather looked around. "I'd like that. But, odd as it sounds, I wanna ask Vincent the same thing. The guy's got nowhere else to go, and he did help me out. Creepy as he is." They shared a laugh. "You may not have god in you, but you're still as merciful as one. What the hell, you only live once. Might as well do it being a good guy. One good deed deserves another..." He shakily got up with the help of Heather as Vincent limped over. "Its all clear. So, yeah, my car is outside the park, up Sandford Street." He adjusted his glasses, and said what he told Heather before. "A little bit closer than Heaven."

AN: So how was it? Decent enough for an opening? R/R folks.


End file.
